How Could This Happen
by krysCMM
Summary: R/T but it involves r/d...but bad r/d and tristan helps and turns to r/t relationship O JUST READ IT!
1. 1

Disclaimer: i dont own this  
  
PART ONE  
  
(At Deans house)  
  
"Rory, do you want anything to eat, drink?" Dean asked as he got up from the couch that they both have been sitting on to bring in some refreshments.  
  
"Yea, how about a soda?" She asked with a smile. He nodded and disappeared into the kitchen. Rory sat back in the big comfy couch and looked at the television screen that sat in front of her. They were watching old romance movies together. It was very romantic. The screen was now paused, but as soon as Dean got back, it would be playing soft music and they'd watch the movie again.  
  
Two minutes later, Dean returned with a tray of sodas and chips. He rested the tray on the coffee table and got under the blanket that was laid out for them. He un-paused the film and put his arm around Rory. She got comfortable in his arms and they began to watch the movie again.  
  
(At Luke's)  
  
"So where's Rory tonight?" Luke asked Lorelei. She was sitting at the counter drinking coffee.  
  
"At Dean's. They're watching videos." She looked at her watch. "She'll be home in three hours."  
  
"Oh........." He poured more coffee in her cup and sat down on a stool behind the counter.  
  
"When did you get a stool?" She asked with a shocked face. "I thought you never sit on the job!"  
  
He gave her a small smile. Which Luke rarely does. "Do you see any other customers here?" He asked. She looked around. NO one else was there. He laughed. "You've been here for an hour and a half already. I closed half and hour ago."  
  
"Oh......Do you want me to leave?" she asked him. "I could go home and sit there all by myself and do caroche." She gave him a smile. "Or I could have a few more coffees with you while we play, POKER!" She pulled his cards out of his pocket and waved them in the air.  
  
"Alright, but I'm gonna beat you!" He dealt the cards.  
  
(Back at Dean's)  
  
"Rory...." Dean whispered as he shook her lightly. "Rory, wake up." She fell asleep in his arms and the movie had finished.  
  
Rory opened her eyes and looked around, then up at Dean. "What time is it?" She asked.  
  
"You still have an hour until you have to go home. Don't worry. You fell asleep during the movie." He smiled at his girlfriend that laid in his arms. "Do you want me to walk you home now? Are you too tired?" He asked.  
  
"No, no....I'm okay. She sat up and moved the blanket off of her. "I'm just going to use your bathroom." She got up and disappeared behind the closed door. Dean picked up crumbs of chips from the couch, blanket and table and put threw them out. He sat there alone on the couch and waited for Rory to get back.  
  
Two minutes later, Rory came out. She was awake fully now. She came over and sat down next to Dean. "Sorry I fell asleep." She put her elbows on her knees and stared straight ahead. He was doing the same thing.  
  
"Oh, no. It's okay. " He smiled and looked at her. "That movie WAS kinda boring."  
  
"Yea......." She trailed off. "I'm going to go home. Check up on my mother." She smiled and got up. She grabbed her sweatshirt. Dean got up and jogged after her.  
  
"Hey, I'll walk you home!"  
  
"Oh, don't worry about me. I could manage. Really." She opened the door and stepped out. Then she turned around. "Goodnight Dean."  
  
"Rory, please, I'll walk you." He reached out his hand.  
  
"No. Its really okay." She smiled and turned back around and walked off. Dean just stood there for a minute and watched her walk away. Something was different between them. He had felt it a few days before as well. Him and Rory were falling apart. He closed the door and leaned against it. He looked up at the ceiling of the foyer and just stared.  
  
(Walking home, Rory has tears in her eyes)  
  
*I don't know what's going on. I feel different around Dean.* Rory thought. *I don't feel the same way about him as I did before.* She kept walking down the street. *I don't think I like him like I used to. I don't think I like him anymore. Well, the way I did before. THAT way. He doesn't make my knees weak, and he doesn't give me tingles.* Rory was near her house now. She shook her head and stopped the thinking that was going on in her head. She wasn't up for it.  
  
(Gilmore House)  
  
"Ror, do you want me to order a pizza or something? You look like you have something on your mind." Lorelei patted her daughter on the head and smiled.  
  
Rory looked up from the spot on the table she had been staring at. "Oh, no thanks.... I'm going to just go to bed. I have a long day of Chilton ahead of me tomorrow." She smiled sweetly and closed herself in her bedroom. Lorelei stood there and stared at the door that her daughter just hid behind. Something was wrong with Rory...and she wasn't telling her what.  
  
(Chilton)  
  
"Rory, you know you might want to even remotely listen to what the teacher is saying. Especially when he asks YOU a question." Tristan teased as they walked out of Mr. Medina's English class.  
  
Rory just looked up. She had been daydreaming and deeply in thought about her situation all day and not even Mr. Medina's talk about Shakespeare got her out of the trance. "Huh?" She asked blankly.  
  
Tristan just grinned at her remark. "So, do you want a ride home?" He asked leaning against the locker next to hers. She tried the combination but it just wasn't working for her.  
  
"UGH!" She kicked it and just leaned against it and closed her eyes. "This is NOT happening."  
  
"Here, let me." Tapped her aside and tried the lock. On the first attempt, it popped open. "Your welcome.........so did you hear me before? Do you want a ride home?"  
  
"Thank you." She put away the books she didn't need for any homework. "But the bus is working fine." She checked her notebook to double-check an assignment.  
  
"Yes, but it's not safe for someone who is not all there to be walking around on the streets. " He walked with her as she closed her locker and started down the hall to exit the school.  
  
"You are sooo concerned!" She lightly pushed his arm with sarcasm. She checked her watch. "OH NO!! I'M LATE!" She gasped.  
  
"You know, the offer for a ride is still on." He smiled at her frustration.  
  
"Okay, fine. But only this once." They walked to his car.  
  
"So, if there is a fire or something and everyone had to evacuate the building as quickly as possible and the bus wasn't running and you had no where else to go...you wouldn't consider..." Tristan went on.  
  
"Tristan! Please!" Rory got in the car and put her seat belt on.  
  
"Just checking." He laughed and threw his backpack into the back seat of his brand new Mustang Convertible.  
  
*Something is bothering Rory. I hate to see her like this, or having any pain at all, actually. I bet it has something to do with that other guy, that Dean guy. Better not be. * Tristan thought while driving to Rory's house.  
  
"Rory, what's bothering you? You were totally out of it ALL day." he looked over to her, she was starring out the window.  
  
"Nothing is bothering me... nothing I want to talk about." She looked at him.  
  
"Uh huh... does it have anything to do with that other guy?" Tristan pushed.  
  
"What OTHER guy. He's the only guy. And....maybe." She looked back out her window.  
  
"Did he do something to hurt you again? Because if he did...." He trailed off. He realized he wasn't going to get anywhere with that statement.  
  
"No....he didn't break up with me." She wondered why she was even telling Tristan this.  
  
"I didn't say 'break up'. I said 'hurt'" he pointed out.  
  
"Fine, no. Can we change the subject?" She asked changing the radio station to one she liked better.  
  
"Fine...........but...uh..."  
  
"What?" She asked kind of curious to know what he was going to say.  
  
"Well, you know if you need to talk... I can lend you and ear or two." He looked at her. "Even if it's about that guy. I know I don't have a chance with you..." He didn't think before he said that last part. He turned the other way as he blushed.  
  
"Tristan..." She began. She felt bad for him then. "I'm sorry." She rubbed his arm slightly. *Maybe I should just tell him. It wont hurt to get it off my back. * "Want me to tell you what is really bothering me?" She asked and looked him in the eye.  
  
"Yea, of course." He quietly answered.  
  
"Well, I've been going with Dean, or that guy as you'd say, for a while now, and I don't feel it anymore."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know that feeling when you really like someone and you really want to be with them, all the time. You know the tingle."  
  
Tristan couldn't relate. "No, I never really felt that for someone I was going out with, but I have felt that." He looked at Rory. She got the point. She blushed.  
  
"Well," She said going on. "I just don't think I like him like that anymore. And I'm afraid to tell him because he'll never want to talk to me again." Rory was actually telling Tristan DuGrey this before her own mother.... she was telling Tristan DuGrey out of all people.  
  
Tristan dropped her off at her house and she went inside to start on her homework. She didn't really know what just happened, but she felt incredibly better.  
  
PART TWO COMING 


	2. 2

How could this happen? Part 2  
  
"Rory, can we talk?" Dean jogged up next to her on her way to Luke's to meet her mother.   
  
"Dean, I really don't feel like it right now."   
  
"Why not?" He grabbed her arm and stopped her from walking further. "Tell me what's wrong."  
  
"Dean. Not now. I'll call you or something." With that, she walked off and into the diner.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Rory lie back on her bed. She was thinking about what had happened that day and the day before. Tristan was so nice to her that day in the car. And she wondered if this was going to be a full time deal, or just one of his many moods. He had so many of those moods that you'd think he was a girl!   
  
She rolled over in her bed and closed her eyes. She just wished that he wouldn't be so damn fickle!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Rory! Hey Rory wait up!" Tristan yelled after her. She stopped dead in her tracks and turned to face Tristan who was jogged to catch up with her.   
  
"Hey." She said when he finally caught up and they started to walk out of Chilton.  
  
"Hi. Can I give you a ride?" He asked  
  
She looked at him confused. "why?" she asked.  
  
"Why not? I have nothing to do afterschool and I thought I'd give a friend a ride. What's so bad about that?" He asked.  
  
"nothing . Well, sure I'd like one thanks."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'so, did you talk to Dean?" Tristan asked when they pulled out of the Chilton parking lot.  
  
"No. He tried to talk to me this morning, but well, i told him i didnt wanna talk to him yet and ran away. "  
  
"Well if he didnt know something was up before, he sure knows now."  
  
"Not helping." She commented and turned the radio station until she found one she liked.  
  
"Sorry." He got on the highway and it was packed. "What's going on?" he asked  
  
"I dont know. Maybe there was an accident seeing as how its not rush hour." Rory said as she squinted to see how long the traffic stretched.   
  
"And it doesnt seem like it's moving."   
  
"Thank god i wasnt stuck in this on the bus, i'd probably puke from the smell." She said and scrunched up her face in the thought of it.   
  
He chuckled. "Good thing." he agreed. "Well, we have plenty of time here. If you wanna call home or something to let them know you'll be late, you can use my cell."  
  
"Actually my mom's still at work until five. So it should be alright. Thanks though." He nodded and put the phone back into his blazer's pocket.   
  
"It'll be alright if we get out of here by five." he said and moved his seat back alittle farther so he was more comfortable. "Gilmore, get ready to spend some time with me!" he said smirked at her.   
  
"Yay, i can't wait." She said somewhat sarcasticly.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So do you still have any feelings for summer?" Rory asked when they were on the topic of girls he had dated.  
  
"No. I liked her alittle, but i'm over it. She's just one big flirt."  
  
"And you're not?" She asked.  
  
"No, if you haven't noticed, i've cut back on girls."  
  
She had noticed. He didn't date one girl since he broke up with Summer 


End file.
